


Negan's Number One

by scribethatscribbles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Competition, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribethatscribbles/pseuds/scribethatscribbles
Summary: Negan has decided to start a friendly competition amongst his wives to determine who will be his number one. You are willing to do WHATEVER it takes to come out on top (more like bottom lol). Updates weekly until finished.Disclaimer:All Walking Dead characters/references are owned by TWD Productions LLC





	Negan's Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you filthy animals enjoy this. Let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to give kudos if you enjoy. Hit me up with requests from fandoms listed in my profile. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night of seven with Negan. Every night will be kinky and full of you doing WHATEVER it takes to please your husband and become his favorite. Let me know what you think in the comments and give me some kudos if you like it! Definitely a smidge innapropriate (hence the explicit rating and the warnings) Updates every week!

You sit quietly, hands folded in your lap to quell the tremor brought to them by the lustful look in your husband's eyes as he leers at your naked body. Negan's smouldering dark gaze rakes over you as he strides confidently across the room to where you patiently await his attention. The imposing man looms over you as he cups your cheek in a calloused hand. "So, I see you've heard about our little competition." He says huskily as his thumb gently brushes over the corner of your mouth. "What makes you think you're better than my other lovely wives?" 

You raise your eyes to meet his questioning gaze, "I can be whoever-and whatever-you desire." 

Negan chuckles at that, looking away and bringing his hand away from the gentle caress on your cheek. In a blink, he's raising his hand and swinging it down to meet your face with a biting slap. 

The world spins a bit as you recover and taste metal, sure that you bit your tongue during the impact. 

A familiar deep and rough voice shakes you from your stupor. "That pride isn't a good look on you, sweetheart. I think I need to take it down a few notches."

You feel yourself being pushed to the ground off your seat by a rough hand on the back of your neck. The cool floor sends goosebumps up your bare legs as you are forced to kneel before Negan. Averting your eyes to the ground where they belong, you steel yourself for another blow. But you don't feel anything; you only hear the sound of him walking away. The door shuts behind him but you stay exactly as you are on the floor. Your cheek is throbbing and your eyes are starting to water from the pain. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out. After what felt like forever, you hear the creak of door hinges and footsteps approaching. 

"I'm back, and would ya look at that, you were a good girl and didn't move!" Negan's voice booms. "That's my girl. Always were a fast learner." You could hear the smile plastered on his face from seeing you kneeling on the floor, head bowed in submission just as he left you an hour ago. 

Your husband gets down on one knee and roughly forces your chin up till your eyes meet his. His hot breath almost coming out in pants betrays how badly he wants you as he leans in for a kiss. His lips press against yours hungrily while his fingers twine in your hair. As his kisses become more and more harsh, he pulls your hair to keep your head from lolling back. Soon, every kiss is rougher than the last as Negan jerks your head about to place hot, open mouth kisses down your neck. His left hand slides down from your hair and comes to rest around your neck. The kisses are coming so quick and urgently that your mind is fuzzy. You thought that tonight would be a painful lesson but your husband seemed to be in a doting mood. 

No sooner had that thought crossed your mind, Negan lowered his other hand to your neck tightened his grip. Never breaking the harsh kissing, his grip gets tighter and tighter until you have to pull away to gasp for air. The moment you stop, Negan's hands fall to his sides and he pulls back to look at you. 

"Now, I know I was a bit distracted, but did I tell you to stop? Because I don't think I did." He asked, brows knitted together in feigned confusion. 

Negan's hand is around your throat and lifting you to your feet before you can think of a response that would anger him. He moves around you to sit on the chair you were in at the beginning of the evening, all the while keeping his hand firmly around your neck, guiding you to stand next to him. The grip on your throat is released as his other hand grabs your arm and jerks you down until you are bent over his lap. He quickly grabs both your hands and holds them at the wrists, keeping them bound together behind your back. His other hand makes a hot trail up your legs and comes to rest on your bare ass. 

"Let's get this clear," your ass is lit up by a hard smack across both cheeks. 

"You don't do anything without my express permission." another strike where a handprint is already forming.

"You don't take a goddamn BREATH without my say-so." the third hit causes tears to blur your vision.

Negan's voice, raw from yelling suddenly becomes quiet. 

"You want Daddy to pick you, right sweetheart?"

Biting back tears and an urge to run, you give a frail nod in reply.

A swift fourth slap on your swollen ass causes a moan to escape your lips as Negan's hand comes down again.

"When Daddy speaks to you, use yes-sir and no-sir. You're nothing. You better show some fucking respect or you'll be out there with the Walkers."

Lips trembling from a terrifying combination of fear, lust, and need, you barely manage to reply "Y-yes sir."


End file.
